Spell Punks
The Spell Punks are a group of mischievous elemental mages. History Skylanders The Sell Punks are a race of wizards in the Skylanders series. They are one of the most powerful foes that the Skylanders must face. They represent the eight of the ten elements of skylands and some even work for Kaos, in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Only Life Spell Punks apprear in Skylanders: Giants, where they help Kaos' minions. In Skylanders: SWAP-Force, the Spell Punks gain a new appearance as well as new powers, still aiding other enemies. Spell Punks are seen in Skylanders: SuperChargers, Where they help Spellslamzer in his boss battle, as well as in some book worlds in the Spell Punk Liberery. They also appear in a minigame known as Skystones Overdrive. In Skylanders: Imaginators, Spell Punks only appear in a few Sensei Realm levels and the battle arena. Known Spell Punks *Life Spell Punks *Undead Spell Punks *Magic Spell Punks *Tech Spell Punks *Air Spell Punks *Earth Spell Punks *Water Spell Punks *Fire Spell Punks *Light Spell Punks (3DS Trap Team) *Time Spell Punks *Spellslamzer Abilities Life: These Spell Punks are healing Sorcerers, they will heal near by ally's and will not attack, however in Skylanders: SWAP-Force they will throw green orbs of energy if they are the last enemy left. Undead: These Spell Punks are necromancers that will summon creatures known as Rhu Babies and will turn them into into Rhu-Barbs. In Skylanders: SWAP-Force they where able to throw Skulls at there foes and could bring trolls back from the dead that will be known as 'Skeletal Cadet Crushers' and would later bring back to life a form of greeble known as 'Skeletal Greebals' instead in Skylanders: SuperChargers and on words. Magic: A form of Spell Punks that will use a mystic orb that shoots projectiles to their enemies, they would be able to tern all there ally's invisible and will throw projectile of there own to enearmys in Skylanders SWAP-Force. Tech: '''A form of Spell Punks that use a form of technomagic or technopathy to control lasers from the sky to seek out and harm foes. '''Air: '''Type of Spell Punks that can control the winds, they could protect ally's from projectiles with powers and since Skylanders: SWAP-Force they can now summon tornado and will make there ally's faster. '''Earth: '''Type of Spell Punks that can control the powers of the earth, they will protect ally's with an elemental shield. '''Water: These Spell Punks can summon two large puddles of water an will freeze there endearment if they touch even a single drop of it and would later throw snowballs. Fire: Pyromaning Spell Punks that will summon a barrel of gun powder near foes and light it up. However since Skylanders: SuperChargers they now just shoot fireballs. Light: So far Spellslamzer is the only known Light Spell Punk due to his Skystones. There have been sightings of other Light Spell Punks in the Sunscraper Spire, however they were just crows. Time: These unique Spell Punks can restore temporal. balance if time ever stops and will throw projectiles ai there foes. They have only appeared in the Tower of Time. Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Skylanders: Giants *Skylanders: SWAP-Force *Skylanders: SuperChargers *Skylanders: Imaginators Trivia *If defeated, Spell Punks and there magic will disappear in a vortex during the first game. *So far Spell Punks have been seen in every Skylanders game (except Trap Team). **Light Spell punks are in the Sunscraper Expansion Pack for the 3DS version of Trap Team. *Tech and Earth Spell Punks are the only ones not seen in any game since Spyro's Adventure. *So far there have never been any Dark Spell Punk. *The Life Spell Punk has been seen more then the others. *The Time Spell Punks are the only ones that do not belong to an element. *Spell Punks have had a few replacements over Skylanders games. **Life: Broccoli Guy (in Trap Team) **Undead: Trogmanders (in Giants) and Masker Mind (in Trap Team) **Magic: Rage Mage (in Trap Team) Category:Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Elemental Sorcerers Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Sorcerer Groups Category:Necromancers Category:Technomagic Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Skylanders Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Aquakinesis Category:Arctickinesis Category:Summoners Category:Terrakinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Magic